


The Beginning Anew

by ThornOARose



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornOARose/pseuds/ThornOARose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the one who caught the falling Star was not the brightly colored Bird but the darker one who has never been kissed before. Told from Starfire's point of view of her introduction to the Teen Titans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning Anew

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a redux of the beginning of The New Teen Titans comic series (80s) where Starfire is introduced. If I remember correctly, Raven is the one who 'found' her while she was still captured. I do not remember if the comic Starfire was able to grab a language just by kissing like the cartoon one can so I just put it in 'cause it fit my version perfectly!
> 
> Told in Starfire’s POV – her thoughts and voice
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

\----  
The Beginning Anew  
\----

Our first meeting was not exactly under the best circumstances I'll admit. I had just escaped the slave ship that had held me captive as an experiment on the Tamaranean ability to use solar energy to augment our strength and natural ability to fly. Needless to say I was distraught, confused, in pain and wholly enraged at the time of our meeting. In a strange land among stranger people I gave no thought as to the consequences of my actions. Until I was reminded by a well-placed palm across my cheek. 

It was only after those bastard lizard slavers fled for their lives that the shame of forcefully stealing something that was not mine to take surged to the fore in my conscious. I had to apologize and attempt to explain why I had kissed her so abruptly. If I did not I was no better than my captors.

Turning my eyes from the inky night sky and the wake of energy left by my foe's retreating spaceship, I sought the petite female hidden by the seemingly alive shadows of her cloak. She was standing away from the rest of the group of Earthlings that had helped rescue me, on the fringes as if getting any closer would lead to contact with a deadly pathogen. Surprisingly though, her gaze was focused solely upon me; studiously intense and observing me like I was an exotic animal that she had never seen before but was greatly intrigued by. 

I began to stride past rubble and all manner of debris to gain a position by her side so that I may assuage my guilt for taking from her without her permission, but I was caught by the chatter and questions aimed at me from her companions. After only a few minutes I knew I would not be released to visit with her privately until these people were finished satisfying their curiosity about me and my story. 

One question stood out though and I took the time to actually answer it properly instead of my single syllable responses or silences.

It was the green boy who brought up the kiss and I saw it as an excellent opportunity to at least partially explain my action even if his manner of posing the question was...undesirable to say the least. 

Returning my sight to the quiet one farthest away from me I spoke of the adaptation Tamaraneans developed during our evolution to the portion of the brain directly related with speech and communication through language. With a slightly prolonged touch of another's mouth and a sample vibration from their voice into ours, my people are able to gain a rudimentary knowledge and use of their spoken language proportionate to the mastery the one we kiss has achieved.  
Her eyes widened as the nature of our contact became clear. I furthered my explanation to include why I had picked her. It was simply because she was the one I saw first when my eyes opened after I had crashed on this planet.

The rest of my apology was not for ears other than hers and I was quickly getting impatient with the other six detaining me. But before I had a chance to request a private meeting with her, she turned her head to the side, muttered something about going back to a place called the Tower first and then, to my astonishment, disappeared in an eruption of dark smoke. 

Frustrated I stroked my still stinging cheek lightly before whirling on the only other female left and asked to see this Tower of theirs. A small debate broke out about whether or not they would allow me to accompany them, but ultimately I got to follow them to their home. 

The flight to the Tower was uneventful as I listened to the Amazon Donna introduce herself, her present teammates and the vigilante group known as the Titans. Successfully intrigued I began to ask questions and found in Donna a fellow warrior who was equally as fascinated by what little I have told her about Tamaran. I believe if I stayed on this planet Donna and I would experience the kind of friendship that would quickly make its way towards familial ties. She could certainly be no worse than my blood sister Komand'r who had been the one to sell me into slavery. 

We arrived at the Tower and I found myself searching for a sign of the dark one's presence but quickly came to the conclusion that I would have to search her out in order to confront her. It was then that I realized I was never given her name. Walking beside Donna as I was led into a large room with a long table placed before a screen about the same size as the table, I inquired after the teleporter's name. "Raven..." The name slipped out between my lips on a whisper that tasted the two syllables Donna had given to me for an answer. 

I needed to find her. Now. 

There was no longer any incentive to linger with the Titans, but a comment thrown out by the red suited fast man gave me pause. Raven is not fully human? The leader of this group must have seen a spark of curiosity in my eyes and took it upon himself to inform me that Raven is only half human and not a very social creature. Apparently she shuns others and disappears when asked too many questions. According to this masked hero I should not bother trying to make contact with her, especially when he was so interested in hearing about me and where I come from. 

He seemed disappointed when I did not act flattered by his attention and tried again with some other comment about how beautiful I am. Shrugging and merely thanking him for the compliment before turning away for the door leading further into the Tower was apparently not the move he expected me to make but I did not care. Giving Donna a smile and thanking her and the others for their help, I inhaled the air to see if I could find my savior's unique scent. Having been surrounded by it when I first woke up to find her leaning over me, taking the pain away, I will not forget any time soon the subtle scent of parchment infused with burned herbs. 

There. Up the stairs. Down that hall. Ignore the male in the feathered cape – Robin, if I recall – who is quite persistent in his pursuit of me. It was only when Donna asked me where I was going that I answered. 

"I must thank Raven." 

Of course my answer just invited more questions from the males but I was through with humoring their curiosity, especially after I spotted the door that leaked her scent from its edges. Ignoring the others, I stood in front of her door not knowing if there was a certain protocol to follow to gain entrance into an Earthling’s private quarters so I just did what any Tamaranean would do. I brought my knuckles onto the solid metal door and rapped four times before announcing my intention to enter. 

"Raven? I wish to speak with you. Will you allow me to enter?"

For a long moment there was no answer and, while I knew her silence was a clear 'do not enter' message, I would not be deterred. It was only when my hand fell onto the notch handle to slide the obstructing material out of my way that the silent hiss of her opening door granted me entrance.

The window shades were open but even the artificial light of the city surrounding this Tower could not truly penetrate the clinging darkness of evening. Nevertheless my eyes could see and I found the one I searched for sitting beside her window facing the rising sliver of the Earth's moon. The petite woman did not acknowledge me as I stepped forward, closer to her, but I did not mind. Her hood, previously up and limiting my ability to memorize the face of the one bent over my pain-racked form healing my injuries, was now resting on her shoulders and I did not deny myself a chance to look at her.

How beautiful she is. So different from me – with skin so transparent I can see the pathways of her heart; bones that are sharper but as fragile as a bird's; hair that is so dark and long in length it reminds me of a trail of moonlit water; and eyes that are heavy with the weight of her soul ringed by a stunning dark shade of blue. Oh yes, this woman is very beautiful.

As I continued to appreciate both her appearance and remembered the actions she took to heal me I began to notice a pink blush rise like the dawn from her cheeks to her cute, slightly pointed ears. Perhaps I was staring too hard and making her uncomfortable. So I averted my eyes but kept my thoughts upon her. Still her blush never left and in my peripheral I saw her eyes flick to me many times; especially when my thoughts focused on her slender hands and how the memory of them gently tracing the skin of my face as she took away my pain aroused me. 

Her whole head snapped to the left as she gaped at me when that particular memory brought forth that tingle I felt from earlier. I knew then why she was blushing so much. My lips curled in a wide, wicked smile and I let my memory of our first encounter wander to the other things I had noted about her that caused a flush in my own skin. 

Those hands that cupped my face as she released me from all of my pain were cool against my feverish jaw and brought with them a delicious mixture of her unique scent with fresh air which filled my lungs upon my first breath of relief. But it was her voice, that husky contralto which whispered next to my ear, asking me if I felt any more pain that left me breathless with arousal. 

These and more segments of that memory compounded in my conscious, evoking the mumerous pleasant emotions that accompanied them so that she might feel what I felt with her so near. And if the growing ferocity of her blush was any indication, Raven was receiving my broadcasted emotions loud and clear. 

At this point I was standing the length of my arm from where she was sitting. I had returned my gaze to her and found myself smiling at the wide, dilated indigo blue eyes that stared at me. 

"I wish to thank you for being there to catch me when I fell."

I bent forward and knelt down so that my face was level with hers and my emotions open to her completely as I decided to take this chance to physically show her what she has come to mean to me in such a short amount of time.

"The first touch of lips signifies a sharing of language for understanding. Communication is essential to the creation of war and the agreement of peace for my people."

She nodded but stayed quiet as I took a deep breath to steady my courage.

"The second kiss reveals feelings of affection and appreciation for close friends and family. Letting them know you care strengthens the emotional bonds you share."

My lips met her trembling ones in a gentler fashion than the first, just touching softly then pulling away after a lingering moment. I watched as her hand rose to her lips as if to search for a mark, a brand I had burned into her mouth with my own before it stopped in midair and dropped back down onto her lap. Throughout all of this, she continued to keep her eyes firmly on me.

"The third time we join our mouths expresses my acceptance of you as the one who has been placed deepest in my heart. I love you and I look forward to spending my time with you."

Once more I kissed Raven, but instead of allowing me to solely take the lead she opened up first and sought out my tongue with hers. At the first taste we both let loose a moan that vibrated against our lips and caused our breathing to hitch as the pleasure we shared increased exponentially. It was only with great reluctance that I withdrew and pulled her hands from where they clutched my shoulders into my own. I had to finish what I needed to say.

"My life would have been forfeit if not for you, Raven. I had planned to return to my own planet after I apologized and thanked you but I find I am loath to leave you without giving you an exchange of equal value. Therefore, I lay that life which you saved at your disposal."

My words, spoken against her ear from my position kneeling at her feet so I could embrace her, brought a shudder from her slender frame and a hand slipped from my own to push back on my upper chest so she could see my face. Those cool fingers which I admired so much brushed my wild hair from my forehead before trailing down my brow to my cheek where her palm rested with care over its harsh mark left from her strike earlier. 

She apologized for her reaction and absolved me of my obligation to repay her. Tears filled her eyes but refused to fall as she thanked me for my affection, untainted by fear, and the kisses she has never dreamed she would ever be given. To her, this was repayment enough for my life. I was free to return to my home.

But I would not go. I kissed her again as my emotions rose in response to her selfless beauty. I will give her thousands of kisses if it will bring her such happiness again. I will not allow her to dream alone and I tell her so. 

"Then in my freedom I choose to stay here on Earth, by your side for as long as you are here. Then I will follow you wherever you will go should the time ever come to leave this place."

My kisses came freely now and were not limited to just her lips. Her soft, pale hands fluttered over my body, from crown to waist, as if unsure where to hold on to but driven to further connect my body with hers. Between breaths she brokenly tried to deny me the wisdom of my choice, stating that I knew not what she was or the danger she posed to all upon Earth. She wanted me to be safe. 

I did not cease my attentions even as I explained how she was too kind and good to allow suffering by her hands, using her actions to save me as an example. I vowed to always stay with her and spoke of how I was not afraid to fight for her, no matter what demons plagued her. She let loose a choked laugh that quickly transformed into a sob against my neck. I was correct, she said. Demons dogged her steps and she feared I would perish beneath their might no matter how valiantly I fought them.

I returned to her lips to suck the poisonous venom out of those emotional words and replace it with the sweet honey of my feelings. I have no strength, I told her, if she did not believe in me. So for a chance, a forever guarantee, at sharing in my unconditional and undying love she must trust in me and the strength I will have to support her should she ever need me. No being can block the path of a warrior of Tamaran and I wish for her to share that path.

Tears fell from her closed eyes and I licked the salty pain away. 

Yes, Raven, you can be selfish and hope for happiness with me in love. Trials and obstacles are a part of life and I know we have much to learn about each other, but if you believe in destiny then I believe in fighting it to make my own. 

Did you know, dear one, that Tamaraneans love so deeply that we burn with a fire to rival the stars when we find our most beloved? I do not know if your people feel that flame in their hearts in the same way but I will not doubt that we are experiencing this love now and will continue to do so until we rejoin our ancestors among the heavens. 

Will you release your doubts, your fears and give me a chance to prove that you deserve love?

I feel my eyes glow brightly with the force of my ecstatic joy when you nod shyly and wind your arms around the back of my neck to pull me in again for another incinerating kiss. 

But you stopped and tilted your head away at the last moment with a sheepish smile twisting your lips. My name...? I am disoriented for a few seconds. So close to you and the touch I anticipated with zeal, it takes me a bit of time to understand what you are asking with that embarrassed smile. My own mouth mirrors yours and I chuckle.

"I am Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran. And you?"

Bestowing that kiss I so yearned for, you drew back much too soon; but I did ask for you to introduce yourself as well so I must refrain from complaining.

"Then I, Rachel Raven Roth, ask you to stay with me Koriand'r. I wish to learn to love as you do."

Sealing her request with a kiss of my promise, I wrapped one arm around her shoulder and the other under her knees, then lifted her and myself off of the floor and turned us until we both faced the view of the ocean beneath the starry sky. 

We floated there sharing warmth and many kisses for hours between conversation until the strain of the day caught up to both of us and forced us to retire to Raven's bed for sleep. Before I fully drifted off into slumber with my beloved tucked securely against my heart I reminded myself to thank my sister Komand'r when next I see her for setting me on the path to meeting Raven – right before I kick her ass.

\----  
THE END!


End file.
